Bamon Battle
by BonnietheBennett
Summary: While going to a coffee shop, Bonnie and Damon decide to raise the stakes. Humor, Romance. NOT FINISHED. NEED FEEDBACK.


This is only a fanfiction, all credit goes to LJ Smith and CW. I make no profit from this.

Bamon Battle-Coffee Shop

Bonnie quickly paid for her coffee from the Starbucks, nearly slamming the coins down onto the counter as she counted everything out perfectly, her fingers curling in frustration at her side, teeth clenching down as she chewed at the side of her cheek and shook her head, running through the events that had just happened. The blonde behind the counter had been staring at Damon and eyeing him as though he were some sort of delicious candy for her to sweetly partake in, and it didn't help at all that Damon was staring right back. The entire situation was completely ticking her off, her heart was racing faster and faster and for the first time in her life she was starting to feel what it was like to have the beginning symptoms of a heart attack. Fingers tightening around the medium sized cup of hot coffee, she was close to breaking the cup and allowing the coffee to pour out. Looking over her shoulder now at her boyfriend, she witnessed Damon actually winking at the girl.

Immediately a low growl escaped from the pit of her stomach, past the push of her lips.

"Bon?" he questioned as he noticed his girlfriend heading straight towards the coffee bar for the sugar and creamer both of which she never took in her coffee. She opening her coffee immediately and hurriedly dumping the contents in, without even paying attention to what she was pouring in.

"What?" she snapped her head around to facing him, not even noticing how full her drink had become or the fact that it was going to be splashing over at any moment, no, she was simply feeling the emotions of frustration in dealing with his arrogance once again at charming another girl.

"Uhm, is something wrong?" He never wanted to admit it, but he was seriously afraid of her, not only did she have power, but she was scary when she became pissed off and clearly she was suddenly on her way to being pissed off.

"Oh Damon, I am just fine." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Absolutely fantastic in fact." She spoke as her eyes glared as though they were shooting daggers into his soul.

He gulped a bit nervously, realizing he had done something wrong. "Right then, I'm going to go ask that lady over there for some extra napkins because you are spilling coffee all over the floor right now."

Bonnie looked down immediately as if snapping out of a trance and was drawn to the fact that the creamer truly had replaced the coffee in the cup and the coffee was pouring onto the floor. Lifting her arm right away, she set the creamer back into it's position in the plastic carrier.

"I bet you WOULD like to talk to her, wouldn't you." she rolled her eyes, cheeks tightening a bit more as she felt frustration building even more in her soul. If he wanted to flirt with the girl, let him. She would get revenge, eventually, let him know just what it felt like.  
>...<p>

Rushing over to the front counter, he sought out to get napkins, knowing that for some reason Bonnie was upset, and that it had to do with him. "I need more napkins. You see that girl over there, she spilled and..."

The blonde waitress ran her fingers through her hair and giggled. "Is she your girlfriend?"

And it suddenly hit him like a stack of bricks why Bonnie was upset, but he had to admit that the girl in front of him was hot, come on, why couldn't Bonnie understand? It was he and she who were together, they could still look at others and be alright with it.

"Yes, why are you asking?" he quirked a brow at her, making it very clear that he wasn't interested although he still held to the opinion that flirting was harmless. "We're very happy together as well."

The blonde waitress, named Mandy simply smiled and nodded. "Because it seems that someone else has brought her some napkins."

Damon started to laugh a bit. "Wh-what?" he looked over and saw a young man on his hands and knees, dabbing at the floor with napkins, his eyes clearly looking up and down Bonnie's legs, she choosing that very day to wear a skirt. His face fell immediately as he watched his girlfriend bending over and giggling a bit as she accepted another napkin from the brunette below her. 'Oh HELL NO' he thought to himself as his posture started to tense up, thinking of a way to stop his desire of going over there and snapping the other guys neck.

Damon leaned forward against the counter and smiled up at the blonde haired girl. "Well, Mandy. When is your break? Not many people around here, now are there?" he winked at her. "We could always share a cup of coffee right out there." he pointed to one of the free tables and waited for her answer.

...

As she looked down at the brown haired man, she laughed a bit as he spoke about the many times he had spilled coffee before and how this was common place as the cups were never quite strong enough for the heat to styrofoam ratio.

"You, are amazing." she smiled down at him, accepting another napkin, and wiping up around the cup of coffee, dabbing every last drop that she possibly could up from the counter. "There, it looks much better."

She felt his stare over her legs, and she pretended to be flattered, only hoping that Damon would see another man looking at her, and taking notice of the fact that she was always taking such amazing care of herself. She felt as though perhaps Damon didn't realize how beautiful she was and felt he was the only good looking one in the relationship, she was going to teach him differently.

She couldn't believe that she had cleaned up the mess and Damon still had not returned with napkins, just where was he anyways? Turning around, she noticed him standing with his arm held out as though someone were going to take it, and that's the moment she witnessed the blonde waitress nearly strutting like a peacock out from behind her post of the cash register, the small door swinging open as she walked out, her arm linking with his and moving to a table to sit with him, both of them taking a small table to sit across from each other.

To say that she was irritated didn't even begin to touch the truth of how she was feeling, it was severe frustration to the point that she wanted to cry. What the hell was he thinking? Weren't they supposed to be together?

Shaking her head, she grabbed hold of what was remaining of the coffee and deposited it into the trash can. "Thanks. And what was your name so I might thank you properly?" she questioned as she looked at him.

"You can call me Wes." he nodded. "Wes Chambers."

"Well, Wes Chambers. Thank you very kindly."

"Can I get you a new coffee?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "No, I think its best if I just leave."

"Why don't you come sit down with me just for a minute before you go? Would it really hurt anything?"

It would, it would hurt her, she didn't want to see Damon flirting with that girl, and for what reason? Because he was being a dick? But then again, this was her chance, she could have the opportunity to upset him as well.

Smiling at him, she nodded. "Why Wes, I'd love to."

Following him over to the table, she grabbed a cup and poured herself an ice water, soon moving to sitting next to him.  
>...<p>

"So, if you two are dating, then why did you ask me to come sit over here with you?" Mandy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Damon tapped his fingers against the table. "Because it's always nice to have friends, and we aren't married, AND she needs to be taught a lesson about flirting with random strangers."

"Oh" the bubbly blonde laughed. "Well, you must care an awful lot about her if you are willing to go this far for a lesson."

"I do, yes, but anyways. Tell me about YOU Mandy."

He looked at her, focusing on her beautiful green eyes before noticing Bonnie passing by their table, heading towards another table with a new drink to sit down. As he watched her, he noticed she sat down directly next to the man that helped her earlier. His fists began to tighten as he wished that it were him sitting next to Bonnie right in that moment.

"Well, I'm 22, I'm a student at the University of Virginia, home on summer break, working this job just for some extra money. Yeah."

Damon wanted to grab Bonnie and take her out of there in that very moment, but he realized that she was toying with him and wanting to see just how far she could take it. And he would let her push it, but only to a certain point and then he would take matters into his own hands, literally.

He cleared his voice, before amplifying it to make sure that he was heard. "Well Mandy, YOU are HOT"  
>...<p>

...

Bonnie Bennett was not a vampire, but as she sat down at her table looking at the gentleman in front of her, she was suddenly reminded of the way that Jeremy acted. She laughed a bit from the bottom of her stomach as she thought about just how much Damon loved the idea of her being around one of her best friends and yet here was a new Jeremy for him to face. Sure, Damon was stronger and could really hurt him, the question was at what point would he?

"I love this place, been getting coffee here since I was a kid, maybe that's why I'm so short." he spoke.

"Well Wes, I would have to agree with you that this is a very good place." She smiled as she looked around, anywhere but at Damon, she couldn't let him know that he was getting to her.

'Well Mandy, you are hot'

No, she was not a vampire, but she certainly heard that one. Grabbing hold of the napkin at her side, Wes supplying her with far more than she needed, she crumpled it up in her hands in frustration.

What was she going to do in order to up the ante here? She knew that Damon was challenging her to do something else, it was what they did, they challenged each other until one of them broke under the pressure and it was usually her but not this time.

As she pretended not to hear what he had said, she smiled at Wes, looking nowhere but into his eyes.

"Bonnie, such a beautiful name, what is a girl like you doing in a place like this? I mean I thought I saw you walk in with someone."

She wrapped her hand around the ice water and brought it to her lips. She giggled loudly as though he had just said the most hilarious thing in the world, and answered him.

"Oh Wes" she spoke, knowing she didnt have to be loud for Damon to hear her. "I came today to meet you."

His ears perked up as he nodded at Mandy in front of him, he truly not caring about the barrista in front of him, only wanting to know what Bonnie was saying and why she had chosen to carry it to this point.

"Anyways, I moved here in hopes of helping to take care of my grandma, and then she died."

"Thats...nice." he spoke to whatever she was saying as he was clearly not at all paying attention.

"It's nice?" she questioned as she flipped her long blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Yeah." he spoke as his ears perked up and he finally heard the mention she had just made.

"Oh Wes. I came today to meet you."

Damon felt the low growl escaping from the bottom of his stomach into his throat. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Wait, what?" Mandy spoke as she looked at Damon, knowing for certain that whoever this girl was, had stolen his heart to the point that he was going to kill whatever guy got into their way.

"Nevermind." his eyes moved to the side as he looked at the reflective glass of the eight foot long window panes. He gritted his teeth together as he waited for just the right moment to attack.

Mandy shook her head and sighed. "She's going to know you are upset unless you calm down."

"Oh her? Pshhh" he spoke as he allowed his eyes to once again look at the beautiful girl in front of him. "I'm Damon fucking Salvatore, I have no problems with women."

"Just that one?" Mandy asked as she laughed a bit. "Maybe she's the one that is worth it?"

"She's a headache. You wouldn't believe what I have to go through just to get to her sometimes." he shook his head, thinking about the crazy witch who had somehow become his girlfriend.

"I want you to know, it is all going to be ok." she reached over and patted her hand over his forearm as a sign of encouragement.

...

Wes felt amused that Bonnie had such a way with words, she seemed to make sense in everything she was saying although he was fully aware of where her attention was.

"Well I'm glad we met too, I'm always looking to get to know a few more people."

Bonnie watched as Mandy touched Damon. "Oh HELL no" she spoke as she noticed some bitch touching her man, there was no way that she was going to be ok with this or allow him to continue in this behavior, he had pushed it way too far and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"Me too" she spoke through gritted teeth, so hard pressed together that she swore the enamel was flaking off.

"Is everything...ok Bonnie?" he questioned her as she focused on taking ten deep breaths, just so she could get away with not giving away how upset she was.

"Fine." she spoke as she moved both of her hands underneath her chin, and smiled at Wes. "I was just thinking about the fact I was hopeful to go to the bookstore later and pick up some light reading."

Wes leaned over and laughed. "You're a nerd girl?"

Bonnie blushed, her cheeks lighting up with a tinge of red. "I suppose so."

"And you are blushing, that is SO cute." He leaned forward and pressed his index finger to her nose, pressing it lightly.

She tried to focus on the fact that she didn't have to how jealousy, although she was, no one had the right to touch Damon but her.

Wes brought his fingers around to cupping her cheek.  
>...<p> 


End file.
